Five Night's at Reimu
by UAC
Summary: Michael works as a night guard at Reimu Hakurei's Pizza. But how can he survive when the touhoutronics starts to go after him. To survive he must use the monitor, lights, and doors to survive until 6 am. Reimu-Freddy Marisa-Chica Alice-Bonnie Meiling-Foxy Michael-Mike. (All credit goes to Fujiwara-no-Mokou's DeviantArt. I do not own him/her models just the story.)
1. Night 1

**Five Night's at Reimu's: Night 1**

(Phone rings for four times) *picks up*

"Hello"

"Hey Michael it's me Nervegas."

"Hey boss how it is going."

"Not well. George just calls me yesterday at the middle of the night. But he didn't respond."

"What happen?"

"I don't know, but I think he disappear all of a sudden."

"Oh did that happen. Is he missing right?"

"Yes he is missing compared to The Bite of '87."

"I heard rumors say that the China Foxy did this. But it actually turns out to be that Youmu Mangle right."

"Yea we scrape her and the other ones since they give a threat to us, so we keep the old ones, but they still malfunction due to their servos. And that China Foxy bit one of the girl's head but it wasn't The Bite of '87. It was The Bite of '92 so we had her disuse until we fix her. And about that missing children. Me, Yukari, Ran, and Chen were still figuring out what went them missing."

"I heard of them saying a woman dress in a Reimu suit lure the kids in the back room and murders them right.

"Yea that incident we still need to figure out who that murder was. But anyways Michael just be careful okay. I sense that danger is about to come. Good luck."

"Thanks boss I will see you later."

"Okay then good night." (Phone ends)

"Okay so this is it Reimu Hakurei's Pizza here I go."He opens the door; walks pass the cash register to the dinner room and sees the touhoutronic "Reimu, Marisa, and Alice hm."He then looks to China's Cove "And a disuse China Foxy. Alright where's the office. He checks on his map, walks to the left hallway and sees the office. "Ah here we go." He sits in his chair picks up the monitor and a phone rings. "What is it now?" (Presses the button) "Hello."

"Hello, hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help get settle in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's focus on getting through your first week. Okay?"

"Okay let's see what you got for me." Michael said.

"Uh, let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Reimu Hakurei's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Hakurei's entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"What really." Michael said.

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the touhoutronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Well if you say so."

"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah, I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

"I heard that before, but they move during the night. Really."

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Reimu Hakurei's Pizza, They'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Reimu Hakurei suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and touhoutronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

"Um... okay... eh... I'll watch myself from them." He said freighting.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." (Phone ends)

"Crap this is not good uh check camera." He checks in the stage. "They're still here. Huh my first job as a night watch is not that bad at all." He checks the camera again, and notice that Alice is gone. "What the, where is she." He checks all cameras and finds Alice in the backstage starring at the camera. "Oh hi there Alice I didn't know you move." He checks back in the stage. "Only Alice move okay. So everything's fine everything's fine."

Alice needed a way to counter that security guard. "C'mon stop staring at me." Alice said. Later, she notices the security guard isn't watching her, so he moves.

Michael saw Alice moved to the dining room. "Okay she moves." He checks back on stage. "Marisa and Reimu didn't move only Alice."

Alice still thinking of a way to get to him. "If Marisa wakes up. I could have my advantage."

Michael still wonders what Alice is going to do. "Its 3 am I should keep an eye out of her to not kill me." He checks on Alice whose still there. "Ok good calm down there's no way to be afraid of. It's just Alice I'm going to deal with it just Alice." He checks on the dining hall and Alice is not here. "Um where is she." He checks and finds her on backstage. "Okay good she's in there. No threats yet. It's 4 am I think I can make it."

"C'mon Marisa hurry up." Alice said.

"So okay what I do is just sit here and survive to what. 6 am I think. I wonder if I press Reimu's noise on that poster, so that it just calms me down." He presses it and makes a noise. "Whoa ok that helps me. Alright let's check on them." He checks on the dining room and Alice is not here. He finds her in the left hallway. "Oh no no no." He closes the left door. "No you will not get me you bunny girl." He checks on the stage and Marisa is gone. "Uh oh where is she." She finds her in the bathroom. "Oh there you are. Just stay there please."

"Wow really, you close the door when I was just far in your left hallway really." Alice said.

"I probably need to check on my power." He checks on it and says 5% "Oh no am I going to make it." He checks on his time and says 5am "C'mon, c'mon. Probably shouldn't close that door. I think she's gone." He opens and checks on his map, and at the end of the hallway he sees Alice. "N-never mind." He closes the door and checks on Marisa. Marisa was at the right hallway. "Oh hi there Marisa."

"Hello." Marisa said.

"Did she just talk? Wait, what is my power." He checks on it and it is 1%. "Oh no." In a moment before it reaches 0%.

(Bell rings following children saying 'yay')

"Wha-what is it over." He opens the door. "Its 6 am did they still attack me no." He checks on Alice and Alice is not here, she's already at the stage, including Marisa. "Did I finish? I think I'm finish." He grows into excitement. "Yes, yes, oh yes I beated the first night." He yawns. "Well then it's time to get out of here." He left the office and the restaurant and went home.

 **A/N: Imagine Markiplier as Michael I wonder what that could be. An FNAF and Touhou crossover. Yea I got this from Fujiwara-no-Mokou's Deviantart, but I'm interested on making a story for it so I kinda had an idea of making it. Between this and The Fantasy and Vault. I will keep on making it until the end.**


	2. After Night 1

**The Reimu Hakurei Band**

 **A/N: No this is not the aftermath of night 1. It's just the back story before Michael came mostly hidden lores. Yes I will not put of some words that I don't want to put. So anyways here you go.**

Reimu: "Hey everyone."

Marisa: "Hello boys and girls."

Alice: "Hi everybody (laughs slight malfunction)"

Reimu: "Welcome to Reimu Hakurei's Pizza."

Marisa: "I'm Marisa let's eat."

Alice: "I'm your best friend Alice A-A-Alice here."

Reimu: "And everyone knows me Rrreeimu Hakurei (laughs slight malfunction)."

Alice: "Is everybody having a good time be-be-because I sure know that I am."

Marisa: "I could use some more-more-more *help me* more pizza."

Reimu: "There's plenty of delicious p-p-p-people-delicious pizza when you're at Reimu's pizza Marisa."

Alice: "You can live off pizza all the time R-R-Remiu."

Reimu and Marisa: "You can't *can't leave*"

Marisa: "When you're eating kids remember to have plenty of kids green-green-green plenty of green vegetables kids."

Alice: "And all-lll you young bunnies need to have y-y-your carrots *please run.*"

Reimu: "Health is important you want to live-live-live-live-live-live have a fun and happy *children* fun and happy-y-y-y time.

All: "Reimu Hakurei's Pizza"

(Reimu laughs slight malfunction)

Alice: "Hey Mar-i-i-isa."

Marisa: "Yay Al-Al-(low Al)-Al-Alice."

Alice: "Do you know what I do to have fu-fu-fu-fun."

Marisa: "Is it the games."

Alice: "N-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o."

Marisa: "Is it the C-C-China *Don't let them escape* China's Pirate Cove."

Alice: "Not even close."

Reimu: "Well what is it A-A-A-Alice."

Alice: "I like to sing (laughs slight malfunction)"

Reimu: "Oh why diiiidn't you say so. Let-let-let-let's rock and roll out the band."

Marisa: "1,2,1"

Alice: "2"

Marisa: "3"

Reimu: "4. ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhhhhhhh" (all touhoutronics shuts down with a break and follow by the theme song)

(Announcer) "Sorry due to them shut down by no apparent reason. The restaurant is closed for now. Thanks and I hope you enjoy at Reimu Hakurei's Pizza."

"Oh great, that was the second time that the touhoutronics shut down when they start to sing. It really makes me tick off." One engineer guard said.

"Well we just have to adjust their motors and fix the broken one." The other engineer guard said. "So show we fix it."

 **A/N: Yea these events are before Michael became a night watch security guard. These are parody to MrCreepyPasta's lore videos. I do not own them, but I want to create a parody of this story. So now let's move on to Night 2.**


	3. Night 2

**Night 2**

(Phone Rings for 4 times) *picks up*

"Hello"

"Hey Michael is everything okay." Nervegas said.

"Yea everything's okay."

"That's what I've been warn you. Those touhoutronics seem to come after you at night right."

"Yea, but have you notice something weird about those touhoutronics."

"What is it?"

"Marisa talks"

"Marisa talks. What are you pulling my leg?"

"No I'm serious Marisa actually talks to me. When I was at the monitor and she's like 5 blocks almost to the office and I said 'hi,' she says 'hi' back to me."

"Well that was wired; we program them to talk what we put. But I'm guessing someone must've put 'hi' down. Are you sure that Marisa said 'hi' by itself right."

"I guessing she did it, but I don't know about the others."

"Well anyways we'll find out about it ok. Just get your job done."

"Ok, good night boss."

"Good night. Oh and make sure you be careful ok, things are about to get messy."

"Ok I will." (Phone ends) Michael unlocks the door and heads to the office.

(Phone rings) "What do you have me now phone guy?" (Presses it)

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Reimu and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"

He checks and everyone is in their proper place.

"Uh… Interestingly enough, Reimu herself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard she becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react… Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in China's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"Ok check camera time." He checks and Alice was already at the hall. "What, how did you... Are you serious Alice! Okay I just have to be careful not to let her get me. Man this place is freaking scary."

Alice was thinking a way to get to him. She tries to wait for Marisa to be active, but it fail. So instead she goes aggressive and tries to get to him as possible. "I'm coming for you. You will be next to being in a suit."

"Huh Marisa is still in the bathroom. Remind myself to talk to her in person ok." He keeps on staring Marisa at the bathroom, until the camera went out. "Oh no" He check both of the lights and sees Alice in the left door. "Ahhh" He closes the door. "No no no don't you dare get to me."

"Oh I will get you." Alice said.

"Did she talk or I'm just being out of my mind." Than hallucination came for a second. "Whoa whoa what is that? Is that just the hallucination?"

"I can hear you from the door you know." Alice said.

"Okay so you talk to. Wait so that means all the touhoutronics talk too."

"Well duh what do you think?"

"Man Nervegas, what have you taking me to this place? It's supposed to be easy money and relaxing place, and now it's become a horror survival. How in the world did I get from this crappy job? I shouldn't just work at the day."

"Huh you just choose the wrong choice, and now we're going to get you."

"No no no. I will not get kill by some cute touhoutronics who just want me to put into that suit. No I will survive just watch me, and wait you still there." He checks on the light. "She still there. Okay what to do now, let me check on Marisa." He checks on all cameras and Marisa is nowhere to be found. "Where is she, where is she!" He then heard a clanking in the kitchen. "What the, what is going on here." He checks the kitchen in his monitor since it is audio only, and heard Marsa saying. "Where's the pizza. I know it is around here somewhere."

"Ok I'm just hearing Marisa finding pizza so yea I'm guessing she's hungry. Wait what about Alice." He checks the blind spots and Alice is gone. "Okay good I don't want to waste power on you." He opens the door. "What time is it and what is my power?" He checks and it is 2 am and the power is 75%. "Wait do I have enough power for this. I don't know about this, but I'm guessing it is plenty." Then suddenly he heard random song. "What the, um what is that? Where did it come from?" He check on all of the camera to find the source. "Dang it where is it." He then heard pit pat, so he check on the camera and Alice was there. "Oh no." He closes the door.

"Dang it so close."

"Don't you dare sneak up on me Alice? Don't you dare?

"Oh I will. I will keep on doing that."

"You better go away while I check on the camera." He checks on the right hallway and sees Marisa eating pizza. "Uh what the heck, Hey Marisa why are you eating pizza at the hallway." He yells at the right hallway.

"Because I'm hungry." Marisa said.

"Well go find somewhere rather than the hallway. I'm doing my work here."

"Sorry, after I'm done eating the pizza. I'll come and get you ok."

"Ok. Wait what oh great, after she's done eating, she's going to go after me" Michael said. Alice facepalm. 'Marisa why do you have to eat at night. When there's a security guard you want to kill' Alice thought.

"Wait are you still there." He opens the door. "Oh my gosh, why are you still here?" He closes the door. "Stop wasting my power."

"Oh I will waste your power."

"No no go away. I just want to have a relaxing night, without you just standing at the door. So please go away." Alice notice that Meiling was about to come out.

"Oh great she's here. I'm out of here." Michael heard Alice's pit pat.

"Finally now would you please stop wasting my power. Wait Meiling." He checks on China's Cove and sees Meiling peeking at the curtain. "Oh hi there Meiling I didn't know you were active. Oh great what can I do to her. Hey where's Alice." He checks and finds Alice at the backstage. "Oh ok she's there alright." He checks back on China's cove. "Ok how in the world am I supposed to do to her?"

Meiling still waiting for the security guard to stop looking at him. She check's around to make sure Alice doesn't get in her way. "Now it's my turn to get the security guard." She came out and poses, but she froze when the security guard is looking at her.

"Okay what the heck is she doing? Amen look at her, a ninja pose. Wait I have to make sure she doesn't go after me, because I know that she's going to charge at me. If she's gone then close the door immediately. That's what I think. Ok so Marisa is still eating her pizza. Alice is at the dining room watching Marisa eating it. And then Meiling still doing her ninja pose. Who is going to go after me, and this is not good. How long am I going to last until 6 am. What time is it and how many power do I have" He checks and it was 3 am and 60% of power. "Ok I'm thinking of-" he heard someone running. "Oh crap." He closes the door immediately which makes Meiling crash to a door. "Okay close call. Now I'm just going to check on my camera to make sure Marisa doesn't come after me." Checks on Marisa who is almost done eating, Alice who's at the storage room, and Meiling who's just peeking in the curtain. He then opens the door.

Meanwhile Reimu who hasn't been active yet finally responded when she turns her face at the camera making Michael quite surprised. "Oh hi there Reimu. I thought you weren't active, but you just turn your face at me. Ok she's not a threat yet. Wait I heard pit pat." There in the blind spot is Alice. He closes it. "Why, why are you always after me Alice why?" But another pit pat came and Marisa is at the door. He closes it."Hey, hey Marisa how's it going done eating your pizza."

"Yep finish and now I'm coming for you."

"Aw great now both of my doors are closed. Man do I have enough power to survive this." Checks on it 4 am and 40%. "Can I make it." Checks on blind spots and Marisa is gone. "Okay Marisa is gone what about Alice." He checks on it and Alice is still there. "She's still here. How long are you going to be here?"

"Until the moment you waste your waste power."

"Gah it's 4 am and I'm at 32%, would you please go away." He checks back on the monitor, random song appear, Marisa at the left hallway. And a spy in the bathroom? "Wait why is there a spy in the bathroom." The camera then blackout. "Oh no no no no no" He checks and Marisa is here, so he closes the door. "Oh goes. Marisa is here and Alice would not go away." He checks on Alice. "She's still there. Oh no all my power is going to a waste. And I do not want to look at the monitor, because it sucks up power. Oh no what to do." He heard a pit pats which means Alice is gone and Marisa is gone too. "Okay thank you I needed a breather here." Then he heard someone running. So he closes the door. "No Meiling you will not get me."

"Hey there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it Meiling. Something scary."

"Can you open the door for me please? I won't hurt you."

"Oh ok then." He opens the door and Meiling screech at him, but interrupts when he says. "There you are spy."

"What" the spy said. Meiling and spy look at each other, then to Michael, and then back at staring each other. "Oh please" Meiling screech at the spy and capture him. And then Michael closes the door.

"Close call I thought I was going to die there." But apparently Alice was near him. When he push the door button it jams. "Oh no, no no no. It's not closing it's not closing. Alice what have you done. I can't close the door." The power went out. "Uahh. Noooo." The music plays and sees Reimu at the left side. "Oh hi! Turn to six, turn to six, turn to six, turn to six. (Shrek) dang it."

(Bell rings following children saying 'yeeeee')

"I did it, I did it. I pass night 2. Oh yeah baby."

"Well this was a disappointment. I can't believe you survive night 2."

"Yea and who are you spy. What are you doing at the restaurant?"

"Well Nervegas had told me to keep an eye out of you. So everything will be ok. That bell just saves me from getting me into a suit."

"Wait, are you his servant."

"Of course I work for him. I work for TCA (Testing Containment Area)."

"Wait isn't that place where all the weird looking creatures and humans were tested. Because I don't like working there."

"So did I. I hate working there. But we should get out of here for now." So they all went home, but why was he sent by Nervegas to check on him. What is he doing at the restaurant? Nobody knows.

 **A/N: I can't tell about the power, since I'm just speeding things up. But finally I was able to finish night 2. Next up is the hidden lore called Bite of 92. The Bite of 87 was Mangle, so this one is different.**


	4. After Night 2

**Bite of 92**

 **Edward Nervegas-Manager (aka Peter and Purple Guy)**

 **Yukari and Ran- Also Purple Guy**

 **The rest is still the same.**

 **#-Needs to know what he is saying. Leave it in the reviews so that I can edit.**

Reimu: He-he-hey all you pirate fans, and on down-on down-down-o-down-o-down on China's Cove, because the shows is about to st-st-start. It's our good ol pal Meiling… Meiling.

Meiling: *Never accept me*

Reimu: I know she's around here somewhere.

Meiling: *Always alone*

Reimu: We-we-we-we need to call her out. Meil-i-ing

Meiling: *Not one of them.*

Reimu: Help me out kids Mei-Mei-Mei-Mei-Meiling.

Meiling: *Eat them*

Reimu: Last time kids nice and lou-d-d-d-d-d (laughs) so we can get her out here. Meiling!

Meiling: Yar me mates is me Meiling, and wel-and wel-and welcome to the China's Cove. Reimu must began back to the stage, or I'll be fo-fo-fo-fo-force to *Cut the pe-* for-for-for-for-force to make her walk the plank.

Reimu: (Reimu laughs malfunction) Have fun kids and let kill-kill-kill-kill the be-be-be-be ourselves safe with exploring China's Cooove.

Meiling: yarr harr-harr-harr-harr-harr-harr-harrrrrr-harr-harr-harr. You best began back to the staaaage land lumber, because these little ones are now part of the China's cr-cr-crew. When in the China's Cove remember to adventure safe kiddies, and noooo running around The Cove. Or else youuuu be *lost forever* youuu be walking the plank. Aye is swash buuuuckling adventures that you be seeking la-la-la-lads. Orrrr is it that *I don't belong here* or-or-or-or is it that you're not a kid to the seven seas. All pirates give me an ar-ar-ar-ar-ar *please help me* arr-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaa-arrrrrg. I be seeing y'll ready walking ab-ab-ab-about with your pizza in hand, a-a-a-a-and yourrrrr #*(I don't even know what he's saying)*# your-your-your-your sodepops like proper seeeea pirates. And like proper sea pirates stillll- (continues doing it)

Girl: Mommy mommy look. The China wired. What happen to the legs on her mom?

Mother: That's nice dear. Don't climb on it.

Girl: (Girl climbs up) She has a hook mom for her look at the hook mom.

Edward: Little girl sweaty. You can't get that close to Meiling. It's not uhh… you really shouldn't be up there.

Girl: You're not my mom, you can't tell me what to do.

Edward: Yukari tell her.

Yukari: Ahh man. Please ask your daughter to get off the stage.

(Meiling about to shut down)

Mother: She's not hurting anyone. Let her play with the China (While Meiling said *Not the control*) if she wants to play with the China.

(Meiling shutting down slowly)

Girl: Mom look at her funny mouth. (Meiling said *Not the control* in a demonic voice) She's so stupid looking ha ha ha ha- (Meiling bites the girl head causing her to faint)

(Everyone screams and leaves the restaurant then the main theme plays)

Edward: Oh my god. Oh my god.

Yukari: Call the ambulance now Ran.

Ran: Yes sir. (Picks up phone from her pocket)

Edward: This is happening. I knew it this is happening. Remy what have you done.

 **A/N: So to make it sense I put the Bite of 92 so that Foxy would did it instead of Mangle who did it at 87. Reason why because I don't want anyone arguing about the whole Mangle being the one then Foxy. Sometimes I don't know what they're saying when I listen to the hidden lores video. Like that mark I just put (#) means I don't even know what they're saying. So please let me know what they're saying ok. On to Night 3, what's going to happen next?**


	5. Night 3

**Night 3**

(Phone Rings for 4 times) *picks up*

"Hello"

"Hey Michael how's it going everything ok."

"Yea just got tense when the touhoutronics attack. Also did you happen to sent a spy to me."

"A spy. I didn't send the spy."

"Well the spy told me you sent him right."

"Well I don't know what this spy is. I didn't hire him to work for me."

(Another call rings) "Oh wait Edward I got someone calling." (Picks up) "Hello."

"Hey there it's the spy."

"Spy how you knew my phone number."

"I hack to your phone so that I can call you."

"Uhhhh. What do you want spy?"

"Well to tell you about the touhoutronics."

"What for?"

"Listen do you see that Alice had bunny ears, Reimu has bear ears, Meiling look like a fox right."

"Well yea what's the point?"

"Well it is wired that they became this all of a sudden."

"Yea I know right. Their roles are completely unusual."

"Well yea, but let me tell you about this. Do you know what is inside the touhoutronics. Because there's something inside them."

"What is it?"

"It's themselves the touhoutronics themselves."

"What for. They're just robots right."

"No there not, have you seen the real Reimu, Marisa, Alice, and Meiling."

"No I never seen them aren't they living in Gensokyo."

"No I never seen them, they went missing. But I found out where they are. They were the touhoutronics."

"So wait that means. Reimu, Marisa, Alice, and Meiling are them in the touhoutronics."

"That's them. They were actually them. Those touhoutronics you see are them all along. Their real, they just been turn to touhoutronics."

"Then why didn't you come here in the first place. I wanted to see them in person, but they were turn to touhoutronics. That's ridiculous. How in the world are we going to return them to normal?"

"We need a plan for it. But remember don't trust Edward, or Yukari, or Ran, or Chen ok."

"Wait why? There my boss."

"Just don't trust them. Follow them but don't trust them ok. I don't know why but don't ok."

"Ok I got it."

"Well see you later, and don't say that to your boss."

"Ok I won't." (Ends call, then calls Edward) "Hey there boss sorry, just have to call my friend."

"It's ok. But I want you to make sure about this. Have you seen the Golden Reimu."

"Well yea I heard about that, the security guard at night who saw it disappeared all of a sudden."

"Well yea be careful about her ok. And Reimu too, also Reimu haven't move right."

"Yes she didn't move. But you sensing that she will move right."

"Yea I sense that. But anyways be careful ok. It's going to get ugly on the next night."

"Alright then good night."

"Good night Michael. And stay alive."(Call ends) Michael opens the door and heads to the office.

(Phone rings) "Ok what have we got here?" (Picks up)

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much if your time. Things start getting real tonight.

"Ok then I'm prepare what's ready."

"Um… Hey, listen, I have an idea: If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Reimu suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Um… Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side. (Phone ends)

"Ok now what do you have for me touhoutronics." He checks on the camera, nobody is moving. "Wow ok things were about to get real, but where is it." He checks again and Marisa is not here. So he finds Marisa at the bathroom. "Oh ok Marisa is moving, but Alice didn't move. That's weird." There's a phone call at the phone. "What the." (Press button) "Hello and who's this."

"It's me spy. I successfully hack to one of the phones on the restaurant. Look listen, Alice and Reimu will be active soon ok. So keep an eye on them. Also check on China's Cove often ok. This is the only way to save your power from draining. If Alice and Marisa get close to the office and you see them. Close it. That's my way of surviving this night. I will keep an eye out of you by the camera"

"A camera." He checks on his surroundings. "What camera?"

"I hack to the entire camera, so that I can help you. Right now Marisa isn't moving from her location."

"Oh ok, so listen here, are you going to speak at the phone right."

"I'm afraid not. I will help you by the camera that I just install in the office. Don't worry it is static proof, have speakers in it, and I would see you in the office ok." (Phone ends)

"Ok sounds good." He checks on China's cove but accidentally switches to the West hallway corner, and sees something odd. He sees a star eyeless Reimu at the poster. "Hey spy check on the West hallway corner."

He checks. "Oh no whatever you do, don't look at her when you stop looking at the monitor."

He stops looking at the monitor and sees a Golden Reimu sitting, with a chuckle and a hallucination. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! (Checks back on the monitor) What the heck, what the heck ok. Spy did you just see that! What is that thing?"

"That's Golden Reimu. She's the one who causes the disappearance."

"Ok remind me not to look at it ok."

"You want to see even more. Check on the west hall and see at the right."

He checks on the monitor and sees crying children on the poster. "Um ok that's scary. Right now I have to focus on China's Cove. Is she moving?"

"She's peeking, but not moving." The spy said. Michael checks on the monitor.

"Um ok. Just peeking right. Well I don't have worry about Alice, since she didn't move. What about Marisa."

"Marisa is at the kitchen. She's just looking for something like, pizza."

"Sheesh does Marisa like pizza, amen how in the world can the touhoutronics eat."

"Remember Michael they're real. They're just turn to it that's all." The spy said. Michael checks back on Meiling who is still peaking.

"Ok she's still peaking. So nothing happens."

"Ahhhh"

"Spy what is it."

"Check on the stage." Michael checks on the stage and all the touhoutronics are gone, including Reimu.

"All of them are gone! Oh crap spy. Where are they?" Michael spazzing to find Alice and Reimu. He finds Alice at the dining room, but Reimu is nowhere to be found. "Spy where is Reimu. I can't find her on the-" he saw Meiling coming out with a ninja pose. "Oh no, no, no. Meiling just stay there."

"I found her, but you only see her in the dark. If you see white dots in the dark area, that's Reimu. Just look closely in dark ok. That's where you found her. Also close the door immediately when Reimu is near to you. She can't be seen by blind spots, so when you know that Reimu is close. Closed it immediately."

"Thanks spy, but I had to deal with Meiling first, because she's about to be gone any minute now. Actually, let's find Reimu first. Warn me spy when Meiling is out." He checks on all the monitors to find Reimu. "Where spy, where is she?"

"Meiling's moving." The spy said. Michael closes the door immediately and checks on the west hall. There she sees Meiling running who then ends hitting to Alice.

"Move out of the way Alice." Meiling said.

"You're in my way idiot. I was preparing to attack the security guard." Alice said.

"So did I." So apparently they get into a fight in the hall.

"Whoa ok then, never seen them fight before." He heard a laugh 3 times. "Spy what is that?"

"That's Reimu, she moving to the kitchen where Marisa is. Which she's still eating."

At the kitchen where spy saw it, but not Michael. Marisa still eating the last pizza in her hand, greets by Reimu. "Hey there Reimu." Marisa said while eating the last pizza. "What you're doing."

"Marisa how many times do you eat that pizza, when there's a security guard we want to catch?" Reimu said.

"Because I'm hungry, I've never ate a pizza since the breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Marisa we're robots remember. We came for revenge for all the security guards that have done to us. Don't you understand. This is our chance to get revenge for them to stuff them in the suit. Plus we already ate."

"Well I'm hungry more than you do Reimu. But being stuck in this place since we were turn to robots." Marisa having memories of being put into a Marisa suit. Who it is exactly like her. Since Reimu, Marisa, Alice, and Meiling were put in the suit to test. The mechanism of the suits fail which ends up losing of their organs and replaced them with robotic nano organs. For Edward it was a success, but for Remy it was a fail. Remy had told Edward to keep them in their normal self not turn to a robot because of the nano organs. But Edward told them to use them as touhoutronics and do this for kids. He had no choice but to do it which he makes Hakurei's Family Dinner for later on.

"Look we can figure out a way to return to our normal self. We just have to take out that security guard first ok."

"You're right. I should worry about the security guard first."

"That drama though." The spy said who is looking at them.

Michael opens the door to check on Alice and Meiling. He checks in the monitor and Meiling was already at the curtain, while Alice stood at the storage room. "Ok so they got into a fight and then move back, that's wired. Still I have to keep an eye out for Meiling so that she won't kill me."

"Michael Reimu is close to you!" Michael checks and sees Reimu at the east hallway corner who is just staring at the camera. "Close it immediately now!"

"Okay, okay" Michael closes the door. "So why did I have to-" He heard a pit pat and at the west blind spot, she saw Alice. He closes the west door. "Are you freaking kidding me. There all at the door spy." He heard laughs 6 times.

"Michael Reimu is gone you can open the door now." He opens the east door. "Marisa is at the east hallway so keep that in mind." Michael heard pit pat at the west hallway, indicating that Alice had move.

"So far so good spy. What power do I have?" Michael checks and it is 20% and 4 am. "Spy can I make it. It's 4 am."

"I don't know, but Marisa moves into the west corner, and she moves right next to your door." Michael checks and sees Marisa and closes the door.

"Marisa-Marisa-Marisa is still there. Marisa-Marisa-Marisa would not go away. Marisa-Marisa-Marisa please get away from me." He heard a pit pat, so he opens the door. "Ok good she's gone, Marisa go away and-" He heard a laugh 2 times. "Was that Reimu's laugh. Ah spy where is she?"

"She's at the bathroom so no worries."

"Ok everything is going to be good. Everything is going to be good. So spy after this night is over. Can you tell me why did they were turn to touhoutronics, because I really want to know why they end up being this."

"Well I"ll tell you tomorrow, and Meiling is moving" This cause Michael to close a door and Meiling bumps to a door again.

"Meiling stop bumping the door will ya." She keeps on bumping the door. "Meiling this door is not easy to destroy, so just go back to your Cove and stop disturbing my work." But he heard a pit pat and a laugh 5 times. He checks on his camera but went out all of a sudden. "Spy what's going on."

"Close the east door" He closes the door. "Reimu was close to you, and Meiling is gone but keep the door close Alice is there."

"Spy this is not good. I'm at 3%, now 2%, spy this is not good help me out here. C'mon move to six, move to six. 1%, oh crap this is not good. Spy, spy can you hear me. Spy! Oh no 0%" (power went off) "Uh oh."

"Don't move. Whatever you do don't move."

"What do you mean don't move. They will still kill me if I don't move."

"Just don't move ok. Trust me." Then a music play and Reimu is at the west door. It continue, until.

(Bell rings following children saying 'yeeeee')

"Yes, yes, I did it, I did it. Oh my gosh I can't believe it. I can't believe it. (Deep breath) "Man that was so good to survive 6 am."

"You did it Michael. You made it to night 4."

"Oh god it's going to be tough at night 4 right. Because now things get harder and harder."

"Of course, but I will help you out ok. Oh I'll tell you the story tomorrow night ok."

"Tomorrow night why?"

"Well I won't be active since I'm tired, and I got other stuff to do. So see ya at tomorrow midnight ok."

"Ok then." Michael left and went home.

 **A/N: Okay so now that's taking care of. The spy was actually working for somebody that keeps an eye over the company. This pretty much how the result that I just put for the story. So anyways the next hidden lore will come out soon.**


	6. After Night 3

**The New Addition**

 **George-Gordon**

(Phone rings for 6 times) *Picks up*

George: Um hello.

Edward: Hey man it's me.

George: Uh hey boss.

Edward: Hey George look. I know what your last week on all the colleges and boredom and everything. But you sure I can't convince you to stay on.

George: Sorry boss thems the rule. If I wanted to keep me my car, I have to raise my grades, and this job picks up too much valuable study time.

Edward: Yay yay I understand. Corporate been getting on my butt as well, since that incident with the kid.

George: Oh yea I heard about that. *Phew* scary stuff.

Edward: You're telling me. I was there. Saw the thing bit out the front of her head. Doctor said it took out the chunk of her brain. I told the little snot not to get close. But as well, I guess she'll listen better next time hm.

George: (laughs)

Edward: Well hey, tell corporate works out what to do. We have Meiling shut down. (clanks) So keep the curtain close on her and the computer-

George: Whoa whoa hang on a second. (Checks monitor)

Edward: Everything ok.

George: (Closes monitor) Uh yea I just thought maybe I heard uh… Nevermind. What's up?

Edward: Uhhhhhh I was gonna say, the computer guys had to come out today, and change the chips or, or the disk or something in the touhous. So they may be some uh glitches.

George: Glitches.

Edward: Uh yea. They wanted to make sure there's no more errors with the biting. So they change the software to ensure that all the touhoutronics parts are cover at all times. They can't be without the touhou suit. Also, they're changing the Alice voice to being a squeaker or something.

George: That's... Wired.

Edward: Yea I know, I guess that corporate said it tested better. I don't know. If you see anything wired don't freak out. The place isn't haunted… Yet. Huh.

George: Huh yay. Let's keep it that way.

Edward: I hear that let me know if anything interesting happens. I'll see you at 6.

George: Yay good night. (Phone ends looks at paper with the 'A hm')

(clanking and running)

George: Crap. (Checks camera) What? What the hell. Someone better not take Reimu. (Takes flashlight and walks to the stage) (Turns on light) There's Marisa. There's Alice. Where the hell did the other one go.

Reimu: *Not me*

George: Hello… he-hey I'll call the cops.

Marisa: Le-le-le-le-le let's eat.

George: Holy

Marisa: Let's ea-ea-ea-eat some delicious

George: God don't you guys switch off at some point.

Reimu: He-he-hey everybody. It's time to st-st-st-st-st-start the showwwwwww *Let me out*

George: (redacted) the robots must've wandered off.

Alice: (Alice activating) He-he-he-he-he-hello kids it's your best Al-Al-Al-Alice buddy (laughs slight malfunction) (Higher voice Alice buddy with a laugh) *Escape now* A-A-A-Alice are you having a good time in Reimu Hakurei's Pizza (laughs) *You're like me* bec-bec-bec-becausssse (Getting High pitch 'I surrrrrre') am.

George: I guess all of them were breaking the- (Marisa grabs George) Ow! Crap let me go.

Marisa: Y-Y-You can't eat pizza all the tiiiiime. Sometimes you have to keeeee *kill* keep to the healthy snack.

George: What did you just say.

Alice: TTTThat's against theeee (Higher) that's against (normal) rules bunt *help me.*

George: Ahh. Let me go you stupid machine.

Marisa: Be-Be-Be-Be good or we're going to have to *fix you* have to tell your parents.

George: (Trying to let go of Marisa) God dammit. You almost broke my arm. Where's the off switch on the UHHH what the hell.

Alice: (light malfunction) you know what I (gets higher 'I-I-I-I-I do for fun) What I do for fun? I like to eat peeeee-(high 'I like to eat peoplllllle) pizza. *Your next.*

George: AHH! (Runs to the China's Cove) (Takes a breather) What the hell. Is everything going crazy? I need to call the computer tech back to fix this.

Meiling *Forgotten me*

George: (Opens curtain) you're still here good. I guess they didn't upgrade you since you're out of order. (closes curtain) Maybe the numbers in the security room. I least I can get away from them.

Meiling: Ar-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar-me matttte.

George: What the? What the (redacted).

Meiling: Rulllllle breakers be wal-wal-walking thhhhhhhe *not my fault* wallllllking the plllllank,

George: AHHH! (Runs to the office)

Meiling: No ruuuuuuuuning ttttt *Join us* thhhhe China's Cove lads.

George: (tries closing the door) What, why isn't the door closing? (Meiling talks in the background) (picks up phone to call someone panicking) Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… Come on man. Come on. (power shuts down with a crack) What? (Main theme plays and sees Reimu at the east door)

Reimu: Heyyyyy buddy you're-you're-you're going to die like me your'rrrrre not fooollowing the rules.

George: AHHHHHHH! (Reimu kills George)

Edward: Hello… Hello… George… hm. (Ends call)

 **A/N: Yea it is hard to understand them even when they're malfunction, or talking in the background. It's a parody to the hidden lore, so you know what it is. So anyways let's move on to night 4. Also I added redacted because I don't want to say these words.**


	7. Night 4

**Night 4**

(Phone Rings for 4 times) *picks up*

"Uh yay boss."

"Hey Michael bad news. Ran is dead."

"Wait isn't it your shikigami right. How did she die?"

"She died along with the other security person. I don't know who did it but I can tell that the touhoutronics did this."

"Well I'm sorry about your shikigami. It is sad.

"Yea Yukari and Chen felt the same way, we were heartbroken. Uh, anyways Michael just be careful ok. I don't want you to end up like Ran and the security guard ok."

"Ok got it, see yay boss."

"See yea." (Phone ends)

(Phone rings) Alright here we go. (Picks up) yea.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

"Yes I make it thanks to the spy."

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."

"What the heck is that banging noise?"

"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

"Um phone guy what the heck is that?"

"You know… *moan* oh, no-" *noises followed by an touhoutronic screech and static* (Phone ends)

"Um ok, so that's how Ran and phone guy dies right. But anyways I have to keep an eye on them. My main focus is to watch China's Cove and Reimu."

"Hey Michael this is the spy. How's it going?"

"Well good. Ran and phone guy are dead. Anything new."

"Well the touhoutronics are different now."

"Different what do you mean different? Oh and you haven't tell me the story about them."

"I don't have much time to tell you. But I will tell you this, in order to know that you're an ally. You must tell them."

"Tell them how am I supposed to tell them? All I have to do is to get them close to me, and close the door. Because they're going to kill me and waste my power."

"I don't mention that Michael, even though you have to be in a office because it's too dangerous to come out. What I'm telling you is tell them that you're a human ok. If you want to know what type of species they are. Reimu and Marisa are human, Alice is a magician formally human, and Meiling is a youkai."

"I know what they're species are. But do I have to talk a touhoutronic who is a human?"

"Well I suggest talking to Reimu. Talking to Alice and Marisa are different when you talk to them last time."

"Explain to me why they are different?"

"Well only if they get close to you. Not like in the blind spot but like in the corner. They will start to twitch and makes a noise like the one in the hallucination."

"Twitch, so that means they're going aggressive right." Then of course sees Alice in the blind spot. "Oh gosh! (Closes door) Sorry about that spy. Alice was at the door."

"Well I shouldn't put my speakers on high. That actually hurt my ear. Anyways, yes they get aggressive and they will try to jam your door if you're not looking at the blind spot."

"Jam! They can jam my door how? Oh Alice is gone." (Opens door)

"Well I don't know, but I'm guessing that they're planning something to get to you. So what type of strategy are you doing since Reimu is out."

"For me I have to keep an eye on Meiling and Reimu. The rest if they get close. I'll close the door. Sounds good."

"Well yea your strategy is good, but however Reimu is going to be your big problem. The only way to get her out is by staring at her at the camera, and then she will go away."

"But what about talking to her, if I just closed the door at her."

"You'll talk to her since she's the main reason for it. But talking to Alice and Marisa, yay that's the problem."

"Because of their twitching behavior right." He heard 5 laughs. "Reimu is at door." (Closes door)

"Well good luck on this. I will not help you due to some errands I have, and of course have to investigate what Edward and Yukari are doing. Just remember to stay alive ok. Oh and I put a rope under your chair if you want to capture her ok." (Speakers end)

"Is Reimu at the door? (Checks camera) Yep she's at the door."

Meanwhile for Reimu, he heard the security guard talking to somebody that she knows. "That voice, I know that voice. I know I heard him yesterday, but that is him right." She sat down near the door thinking what the voice that the security guard talks to. "H-H-Hey R-R-R-Reimu." A familiar voice said.

"Yes Marisa and why are you twitching and stuttering."

"IIIIIt's the blooooody engineeeeeer. They-they-they make mmmmmme talkkkk liiiiiike this."

"Wait that voice, that's the sound of Marisa twitching. So the spy was right that they twitch but he didn't tell me that they act just like how are they are like the biting. Strange I never seen Marisa talks like that." Michael said. When he checks China's Cove she was gone. "Oh crap closes the door." (Checks on west hallway and sees Meiling running and bumps to a door)

"Open the door will ya."

"No I don't trust you. I open the door and you almost got me, so go back to your cove." She left and opens the door which Alice is there "Um never mind" (closes door) he check the camera and she's at China's cove peaking. "Man how am I going to survive if I don't have enough power. Wait Reimu is still there is she." He checks and Reimu is here. "Why are you still there, goes dang it? You're going to waste my power. And why is she sitting at the-"

"Wait I think I have a chance."

Reimu still sitting waiting for the door to open, suddenly heard someone. "Hey Reimu you want to talk or what."

"Why would a security guard want to talk to me? When we got a plan to murder you?"

"This sounds weird, but seriously I want to talk to you. Oh and after the conversation will you please go away, because I don't want my power to drain?"

"No, but fine I will talk to you. What do you want?"

"Ok why are you targeting the security guard? Look some of them are innocent they didn't do nothing, but why the security guard?"

"Because they work for that person or the organization that we hate."

"What are they? I want to know."

"It's TCA and Edward Nervegas. They're the ones that we don't like. They put us into this restaurant and this Nervegas I say. He's an enemy to us."

"Edward so that's him right."

"He's the person I don't like. He must be wiped out of here and return us to normal. He puts Me, Marisa, Alice, and Meiling into this."

"I see so that's the problem." He finds a rope under the chair which the spy told him. "This is it. Now I can capture her"

"Just please open the door. If you don't like wasting your power open the door." Michael did open door, but before she could screech to him. Michael tied her up on a rope.

"Nice try Reimu. But you will be stuck for this until 6 am. So you better tell me what's going on with your friend here." Marisa was close by, but he closes the door. "Uh, that's what's up. I captured your friend here and Reimu will not be a threat, only if I can capture Meiling."

"Y-y-you bring Reimu baaaaack you monnnnster."

"Sorry, what was that, you seem to be stuttering. Now please go away." Marisa wouldn't go away. Apparently Michael heard someone mumbling as it turns out to be Reimu. "What is Reimu?" He unties the rope covering her mouth and let out a loud screech. "Ah."

"Huh couldn't withstand my screech is it."

"How in the world did all of you program to scream like this? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well you did untie my mouth, and all my friends will come to get you."

"Wait." He heard a pit pat and Alice is there. He closes and checks light. "This is not good everyone is after me. Marisa is at the door and Alice is at the door. This is not good. Her scream attracts the touhoutronics dang it."

"Ha you'll going to die here security guard."

"Michael check on the dining room there's an intruder." The spy said. He checks and sees an engineer who's holding a box. What surprise him is that there's a white logo on him and says TCA. "We have found a TCA spotted in the restaurant."

"A TCA what is he doing here?" He heard the pit pats so he checks on both and they're gone and opens both doors.

"I don't know, but he's real suspicious so don't come in contact with him. And I did saw you tied Reimu up."

"Yay but she led out a loud screech which hurts my ear."

"Well yay that hurts my ear too."

"Wait spy aren't you doing your errands or something."

"This is my errands that TCA engineer is one. My supervisor said theirs and intruder in Reimu Hakurei's Pizza. So I contacted to you about the intruder. He seems to be some sort of a connection to Edward and the twitching."

"So that's why Alice and Marisa are gone. They wanted to take out that engineer."

"You're right, but we have to keep him alive. It's the only way to figure out what they're doing. How's your power going?"

"Well now I'm at 20% and its 4 am."

"We still have enough time to capture that engineer. You just need to wait until he's close to you. Once he's here tried to suffer him up. Be careful though he had a weapon on his back. And also he can disable the touhoutronics with the short circuit. But only for a brief moment."

"What about Reimu?"

"Right now you have to wait until 6; Reimu is still hostile to you. So keep her tied up until 6 ok."

"Ok, but what in the world am I supposed to do to him?"

"You have to use any equipment in your office and aim in his head."Once you captured him, make sure you tied him close to Reimu, so that her biting can punish him. Don't kill him thou."

"Okay then. I'll just have to make sure if he gets close to my office. I have to aim at his head with any equipment. Sounds like a good idea."

The engineer who's cautious about the touhoutronics. Keeps his wrench and short circuit to counter the touhoutronics who are after him. "Darn I knew this wouldn't be easy. My objective is to capture Michael, but those touhoutronics are after me. Because of their twitchy behavior that I did. Rats. Hopefully this camouflage can help me to not get caught by him. If the touhoutronics won't see me or find me."

"Michael be careful though. That engineer has a cloaking device, if you heard a pit pat close the door immediately and hide. Whether if it is a touhoutronic or him close the door and hide."

"Oh great can you detect him, because I had to deal with my job here. Trying to conserve power without letting the touhoutronics in my office." Michael worrying what would happen if he was kill or capture by the TCA. The spy kept watch on what the engineer is located. Checking all the cameras to see the touhoutronics scatter around the dining room, except for Meiling which she focus on the security guard to rescue Reimu. Alice was looking at the backstage while Marisa looks at the bathroom.

"The touhoutronics had no idea where he is, including me. But I could tell by footsteps while the touhoutronics are just looking around. Man why would a TCA come to this restaurant to capture Michael. He didn't do anything that bad. Or is it?" He turns on his walkie talkie. "Sniper do you read me over."

"Yea sniper here what is it?"

"If the TCA is after Michael, then he might be the same person as Jonathan and Friedrich right."

"Well Jonathan was promoted to day shift after the 6th night and retires, and then Friedrich came and fire him after the 7th night for tampering with the touhoutronics or odor, probably because he was sweating from the touhoutronics and TCA. Michael could be in Friedrich's place, because he's similar to him. Panicking, defending himself, and a help from you."

"Well yea I did help Jonathan and Friedrich to get out of this nightmare. But I want to know why a TCA force would kidnap the night watch security guard that has no knowledge about this place."

"It's a talk from Edward. You know you would not trust Edward right. Because if you do chances are you'll gonna be killed by a serial killer, who murders 50 innocent civilians. According to him, he might not be human, but I could say that his shikigamis were not human at all. Unfortunately, I do not have information about his origins and his shikigamis on why he would murder 50 people."

"You told me these 3 years ago, and you still talking sidetrack you know."

"Sorry bit off of studying who he is. Anyways, he's after Michael for a reason. One murders him so that he won't have experienced what had happened to this. Two let Remy be the blame about the lack of security guard including the disappearance and the malfunction touhoutronics to ruin his life. Three keeping the touhoutronics trap like this to hide the horrible experiment that they created. That is what TCA is doing hiding something to prevent it in the public."

"I see, the TCA is planning to murder Michael, but I won't let that happen. Since that incident with Vector. Thanks for the information anyways spy out." (Turns of walkie talkie)

"Meiling is moving closing the door." And results to Meiling bumping to the door and went back to China's Cove. "See I told you I'm quick at this. Hopefully that engineer wouldn't get me." He looks back to Reimu which she was mumbling. Michael ignores what she was saying since she doesn't want to talk to him because he's still hostile. He heard pit pat which he means that engineer might be there. "Oh great he's here. You better not be a touhoutronic. Or else that would be a different idea." He closes the door and hides under a desk. "Man this place is dusty and fills with webs. Goes someone needs to clean this." The pit pat gets closer and closer. Michael couldn't find any equipment so instead he's just going to suffocate him. "Ok I'm ready for this. He's going to open door which spy didn't tell me. And he's going to kill me." Suddenly lights went out. "Oh great!"

"(Laughs) finally got you security guard. Wait." He sees Reimu chopping the ropes which she's finally free, and stares at the engineer. "Oh good night already."

"You will pay for this engineer. (Loud Screech. Then a bell rang with kids saying 'yeeeeeeeah')

"Oh no you don't." Michael tries his best to suffocate the engineer, which he succeeds.

"Great job their Michael. He almost died from Reimu." A spy appears out of nowhere surprised Michael.

"What the? Where did you come from?"

"Sorry to scared you. I just came here before you hide under the desk. Don't ask why the touhoutronics didn't see. They were just focus on the engineer instead of me."

"Oh ok, so yay got your engineer here. You want it?"

"Of course I need it for interrogation. Thanks though." He picks up the engineer. "Well then show we go home."


	8. After Night 4

**There's Something Missing**

 **Abigail-Allison**

 **Mich-Michael**

 **Charles-Chuck**

Mich: Auuuugh

Abigail: God Mich shut up. You're such a drama queen.

Mich: Shut up Abby

Abigail: Abigail

Mich: Whatever can we go somewhere and do something for once. Summer is almost over.

Charles: I can call my mom to take us some mall or something.

Mich: No that's dumb Charles.

Abigail: We can go to Reimu's. We always did that when we were younger.

Mich: Yeah when we were babies. Um were 13 now.

Abigail: They still let us in when we were 13.

Mich: Yeah but it's not cool.

Charles: I like Reimu's. They still have the X-men arcade.

Mich: (Breaths) I guess

Abigail: Reimu's isn't so bad Mich. I mean didn't you hear about it being haunted.

Charles: What no way.

Mich: No I heard that from my mom. They said like monsters and ghosts and stuff come out at night there. Security guard that was working here disappears a few nights ago. That's nuts though. And right after that one girl got her face bitten out. I heard that there was blood and brains all over the touhous, and they have to like mop them all down afterward. But it just smear into the touhou suit, and made them smell like death. (Charles getting sick)

Abigail: Stop it you're making Charles sick.

Mich: She lives though.

Abigail: If you can call it that. She goes to our school and I saw her. It's-

Charles: Stop please

Abigail: Oh sorry

Mich: No I-I have an idea. We should go to Reimu's.

Abigail: That was mine.

Mich: Different from your idea Abby… Abigail. We go when the place is close. We can go on a ghost hunt.

Charles: Well mom did say they are looking for someone to replace the guard. Maybe they haven't yet.

Abigail: Mich my dad would kill me. If he knew I snuck out there that night. We're not honestly going to do this are we?

Charles: Oh come on Abigail. If we go then we all have to go together.

Mich: Oh Abigail is going to go. Otherwise I'll tell her dad about that one website I caught her-

Abigail: Mich you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that.

Mich: And I still won't... If

Abigail: You're… I seriously hate you both of this. Fine will meet at Reimu's tonight.

(Door opens)

Charles: I don't like this guys. We're going to get into trouble.

Mich: You're such a wet blanket Charles. Come on this is going to be cool. (Turns on flashlight)

Abigail: Charles right. This is a bad idea Mich.

Mich: Both of you shut up god. We have a pizza place all to ourselves. Video games and pizza till the sun comes up.

Abigail: I guess so

Charles: I don't know

Mich: Well fine. That means that Abigail can help me plug the arcades back in. And Charles or should I say Debbie downer is on pizza duty.

Abigail: Pac Man (continues talking too Mich)

Charles: Aw come on guys. This is haunted remember I don't want to… (Sighs). (Walks to the kitchen) Hm so I guess they just turn on the oven and put the frozen pizza in. (Hears a sound) H-Hello Abigail, Mich stop messing we me… p-please (sound get louder) M-Mich! M-i- oh Re-Reimu (walks to Reimu) I wonder why there's a Reimu Hakurei back here instead of on stage. You wouldn't happen to know where the pizzas are back there Reimu. (Laughs while Reimu inspects him) D-D-Did you… move (turns on flashlight) I-It's there's somebody in there. (Smells something nasty) Oh *coughs* Oh god you smell terrible. Wait is… is this… is there blood on you. (Starts to get worried) Guys!

Reimu: It's always a great time at Reimmmmmu Hakurei's pizza.

Charles: G-Guys!

Reimu: And it's time to enjoy our deliciousss *Charles* A delicious-de-de-delicious (laughs)

Charles: Uh Guys! (Reimu kills Charles)

(Meanwhile Mich and Abigail plays Pac Man)

Mich: Get the cherries. Get-Get the cherries.

Abigail: Yes Mich I see the cherries.

Mich: They're getting away

Abigail: I know how to play Pac Man Mich. (sudden light out with a break)

Mich: Did you just unplug it

Abigail: I didn't do anything. The power must've been shut off.

Mich: Ugh I bet its Charles trying to freak us out.

Alice: I like to sing. I like to sing. I like-like-like *I like delicious children* I like to sing. (Mich and Abigail states at Alice)

Abigail: That's creepy.

Mich: The robots probably have batteries.

Abigail: Doesn't make it any less creepy.

Mich: Yea I bet Charles probably turn those on too. Hey Charles come out. The games over turn the power back on. Fine Abby we'll go to the kitchen and turn it on ourselves. (Walks to find the kitchen)

Abigail: Wait this isn't right. This is China's Cove. I think we needed to take the other hall

Mich: Yeah uh just a second.

Abigail: What are you doing? It's says out of order Mich.

Mich: Well who's going to stop me? The security guard (opens curtain) Whoa.

Abigail: I don't like this one. It freaks me out.

Mich: I love Meiling. She's the pirate girl. The meanest of all of them.

Meiling: Arggh me matey! You best be heading back to the stage because these little kiddies are a part of the pirate's crew.

Abigail: (Gasp) you scared.

Mich: Well so were you

Abigail: I was pretending so you won't feel bad. (Meiling starts to sing)

Mich: I guess she runs on batteries too. (Continues singing)

Meiling *I know you* (With a girl sound)

Mich: Did you just hear that.

Meiling *I know you* (continues singing)

Abigail: There's something else inside of-

Meiling (continues singing) *Help me. I'm not like them* (sings)

Abigail: I don't like this. I want to go home Mich.

Meiling: *can't stop* (singing) *bite, bite, bite*

Mich: Abigail, Abigail run! (Running)

Abigail: What was that? Did you hear her?

Mich: Yes

Abigail: Mich she sounded like the girl from school we use to.

Mich: Yes I know.

Abigail: She was saying bite. She was trying to bite our heads off like that girl from school.

Mich: I know shut up (hears footsteps)

Alice: Hey Marisa.

Marisa: Ye-Ye-Yes Alliceeee (while Abigail cries)

Alice: You know what I like to do for fun (laughs)

Marisa: Wh-What's that *cries* Allllice

Mich: Abigail (whispers to her)

Alice: I like-like-like-like *your mine* I like to sing and play my guitar! Want to hear?

Marisa: I love when you *I can't do this anymore* play your guitar.

Alice: We should play with Reimu.

Marisa: Let's get the band back together. (All walk)

Abigail: Where are we? (Mich turns on flashlight)

Mich: Oh (redacted) This is probably where they make all the robots.

Abigail: But they're everywhere. They smell.

Mich: They do, and there's stuff on them

Abigail: I'm going to take a look inside. Hang on

Mich: Stop Abigail one of those things are outside and they-

Abigail: It's fine. None of these are awake. It's probably nothing, but I have to know what's inside these suits

Mich: Fine let me boost you (straining) do you see anything yet?

Abigail: Almost (music box) Oh god! Leave we had to leave.

Mich: Why? What did you see? What the hell did you see Abigail?

Abigail: Kids Mich. They're stuff with kids

(The touhoutronics founds them and talks)

Mich: Get out the window. (straining grunt) It's stuck

Abigail: Move (throws something to break the glass) Mich follow me. (Doors open)

Reimu: Hey kiiiids. It's your old friiends Reimu Hakurei. I hope you ready for (continued talking)

Mich: Help me! Abigail! Help me! Please. I don't want to die! Please Abigail come back! Come back! (door closes)

Yukari: Hey there's a kid outside at Reimu Hakurei's Pizza. Stop the car.

Edward: Hey, (car opens and close) (Abigail looks to 3 purple figures) Hey kid. What are you doing here? Where are your folks?

Abigail: Help me please. My friends are inside and we saw blood and dead people and I think they're hurt and I don't know who to go to.

Ran: Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down. You snuck in and saw.

Abigail: We snuck in the middle of the night and we were just trying to play games and eat pizza. I know we did something bad but I didn't think we could get hurt like this.

Yukari: (whispers to Edward and let out an evil smile) Alright ok sweetie you didn't do anything wrong. We'll just going to bring you back inside.

Abigail: Inside. No we can't go back inside

Edward: Everything's going to be ok (whispers to Ran and Yukari) Kill her and make sure no one knows about it.

(News starts up)

Newscaster: Initially, two children were missing, but police now believe that there are 5 missing children related to the Reimu Hakurei Incident. 3 more Local children were reported missing earlier this week and information taken from the mother of one of the children leads them to believe that the three had ventured to the popular family restaurant Reimu Hakurei's Pizza late in the night, never to return. The manager of the local branch had this to say.

Edward: It's a tragedy, There's no doubt about that, but we focus on being a restaurant that supports family fun and an environment safe for kids. I've personally reviewed the night footage and I've handed over all evidence about these disappearances to the police. From what I've seen, they should have no problem identifying the guilty party and making Reimu's safe again.

Newscaster: Authorities have arrested a suspect; and evening janitor that the security footage points to the children have yet to be recovered and any evidence about where they are is yet to be found. More on this story as it develops.

 **A/N: Goes this is so hard to understand what they're saying. For me because I couldn't understand what they're saying. Multiply talks, interruption, and words that are just not clean yeah those things just bothers me. I just need someone to understand what they're saying from those scripts including of my words that I just forget to write like thou which is supposed to be though. So anyways finally, the hidden lores in FNAR are done. Moving on to night 5, so intense is it? Or not?**


	9. Night 5 Part 1

**Night 5**

(Phone Rings for 4 times) *picks up*

"H-hello who's this?"

"Oh hey there Michael everything alright. I'm concerned about your job you know."

"Wait are you the founder of this? Remy right."

"Yep Remy. The owner of Reimu Hakurei's Pizza. Look is everything ok."

"Yeah everything's ok. It's your touhoutronics that causes me discomfort."

"Well Edward told me you're doing something bad here like messing up the touhoutronics voice box or something. But I don't trust him since you're the good security guard. So you're still doing your work right."

"Well I need enough money to buy a new video game console that's in the store. I really wanted it."

"Oh ok then. Have you seen those army of engineers. They say like their going to plot to capture you. I-It's weird right I know that you're aware of it. But you're still a great security guard right. I mean you didn't murder the children are you."

"What? Why would I murder some defenseless children who don't know about murder? I would just help them and save them from being killed."

"Right, right you are a kind person. But those engineers well, I could say they're... Evil. That's what your friend spy told me about those engineers."

"Did spy told you about this?"

"Yes he did. He told me all about it. Goes man, I'm worried that this restaurant would die for soon because of all the incident, and the touhoutronics well after Reimu and the others went missing. I might just give you more money and let you be done for now, like firing you. Yeah it's kinda weird to me, but I want you to just get out of here. This restaurant is just dangerous and the engineers would come after you. I'm afraid you would die nether by disappearing or killed by the engineers."

"Remy I'm going to be fine. If these engineers could stop me from paying me this new console. I would kill them for standing my way."

"Well if you kill them. Make sure you hide them and mop the blood off the floor. Because I don't want anyone seeing this. (Hears a knock) Wait hold on a sec. (Heads to the door then opens it) Yes.

"Sorry to interrupt you. May I talk to Michael for a moment." The spy said.

"Wait how did you know my location?"

"Just hand me the phone Remy." (Remy hands it to the spy) Hey Michael this is the spy. I've got intel about the engineer that we just capture."

"Sure what is it."

"A group known as TCA Robotic Force are the one who works for Edward. There all engineers and are related to the touhoutronics that they created. Vector was the one created this last 3 or 4 years but he died by the touhoutronics. These guys are planning to capture you and kill you. So that they want to keep this restaurant a secret from the incident."

"Wait I heard of them before. That was when my two buddies Jonathan and Friedrich who attended to be a night guard and encounter those guys. Isn't that right."

"Well can you fight back. Because they're armed and their headed towards the restaurant."

"Yeah I can fight back. Jonathan taught me how to fight against those engineers."

"Well ok then be careful though. I don't want you to get hurt. I will help you out once I'm done talking to Remy."

"Ok then I'll see what I can do." (Phone ends)

(Phone rings) "What the a phone call? I thought phone guy and Ran died already, or is it. (Picks up) hello.

(Makes a deep, garbled, demonic-sounding voice along with a static and a screeching) (phone ends)

"What the heck was that? Don't tell me that something scary would've happened to me." He look around and check camera to make sure. "Ok nevermind about that. I have to worried about saving myself from the touhoutronics and the engineers. Do the same strategies like always and hope for the best that I won't die."

Meanwhile, from a talk to Remy and the spy. The spy asked question about the progress of the restaurant and how did it change?

"Well the company's skyrocket and we fix some mistakes that we fail last time. Like Vector making those new touhoutronics to make them look better and realistic looking. Then, we scrap them and created this restaurant, because we don't our company to die and rebirth our restaurant. It's just the touhoutronics are a bit... You know... Malfunctioning.

"What about Edward?"

"Edward is doing ok. He's just concerned about the incident that we had long time ago, last week, and this week. Along with Yukari and Chen, even though Ran and the other employee died by the touhoutronics. This is ridiculous."

"So why are the touhoutronics go around at night?"

"I don't know. There must be some kind of off switch for them or something. It's just... I don't know what's going on to them. The security guard at night said to me that the touhoutronics are going to kill me by stuffing them into the suits. I don't know man, what is happening. What's going on out there? If Vector was here he could've known what was going on, but he disappeared just like George."

"So Vector knows everything about the touhoutronics right. What about the engineers that he work for?"

"The engineers don't give a crap about the touhoutronics. They just make things a lot worse. Only Vector knows."

"Well Vector was the one who created the touhoutronics and work for them. But I would tell you this. What if a touhoutronics been possessed by someone like a ghost. What if there's something inside those robots. What if the disappearance of Reimu and the others are them. And what if the spirits are seeking vengeance for every security guard that they kill. What would've happen if it were like this in the day."

"It would be a disaster. We shut down everything and the company's done for. But what I don't get is the disappearance of Reimu and the others. It was just a myth in the eastern country, and this restaurant is just like what it is. It's just the difference between real life and myth. So we created those touhoutronics and make them look like they're real and roam during the day."

"How were they created?"

"I don't know. The engineers could've tell me nor Vector. He said we should talk this privately after he's done with the touhoutronics. But he never came back.

"Well good news, I should tell you what they were made off. Have you ever touched the touhoutronics, because if you do it feels like you're touching a human skin."

"A Human skin. The touhoutronics were supposed to be made out of metal not human skin. Wait are you telling me that the touhoutronics are the real ones from the myth.

"Of course, all along the touhoutronics that you have Reimu, Alice, Marisa, and Meiling are all the real ones who just been turn to robots. Including the ones you scrap last time."

Back to Michael, Michael does the same strategy as suggested by the spy. He tries his best to be careful not to get killed if he gets off guard . "If I can make this till 6 am. I would be the one who survive this horrible nightmare aside from Jonathan and Friedrich. If those engineers came around like 1 am or 2 am. I would be prepared to take them out whatever they cost me. Still, I don't know if I can do this. But my job here is to get out of here, earned my money, and hope for the best defend myself against the engineers who are trying to get my bloody flesh. So far everything's ok, Reimu's at the door, Meiling's just peeking out, Alice is at the storage room, and Marisa is at the kitchen which I can hear. It's 1 am so everything's fine. I just have to keep my power from draining (heard a laugh then checks east hallway corner) Reimu's gone so that's great." (Opens door)

From almost close to the restaurant. A van appears holding five engineer's wielding some tools and weapons. "Listen up here boys." One of the engineer commander said. "Our objective is to capture Michael from this restaurant. But do not go in contact with the touhoutronics. If you do, use your tools like short circuit or your wrench to fend off against them. Is that clear boys." All of them nodded. "Then get moving and find Michael for us."

Michael heard a couple of beats from the phone which he knows that the spy is calling. "Hey spy what is it?"

"The Engineers are coming and they're armed to murder you."

"Wait they're here. How many?"

"About five of them. But the commander is armed with a weapon that you really do not want to mess around. Let the touhoutronics do the job, but if one of the engineers manage to sneak pass by the touhoutronics and you hear a pit pat. Close the door ok."

"Ok I will make sure that- (sees Alice near the door then closes) the touhoutronics were after The Engineers. But right now they're after me so what can I do to them."

"Try talking to them or... Wait what's this? Michael check on the backstage there's somebody in there." He checks on it and sees a figure who wears a hat and a small sword which looks to be like a machete.

"Hey there mate."

"Sniper what the heck are you doing in here." The Spy said

"Just helping you out to face The Engineers, but I'm not the only one. I brought you a scout and a heavy to help Michael out too." The spy checks to find the scout and the heavy. The scout was in the bathroom while heavy is under the table at the dining room

"Wait why did you bring them out? And where did you come from?"

"Oh sorry mate we just snuck in to grab a bit away from The Engineers, but however it turns out we just enter Reimu Hakurei's Pizza. And we end up having to hide ourselves from the touhoutronics on sight. But then again I found out that you were working in this restaurant and The Engineers coming, so I decided to help you out."

"Heavy is still hungry. He needs more pizza."

"We'll get your pizza later fatty."

(Heavy Cries) "Ah I wanted is some pizza and drinks."

"Aye would you just shut up mate. Do you want to get caught?"

"No" both of them said.

"Wait you fought The Engineers."

"Yeah we took out the two trucks except for one, which has the commander in it. And the commander is really tough though. (Suddenly Alice came) Uh talk to you back I'm kinda (fighting Alice) busy here. Hold still." (Static)

"Sniper do you read me." (Static)

"Yea I'm ok mate. Just gotta tie her up here. But for now I had a bad feeling about this."

"Thank goodness you're ok."

"How's Michael doing? Is he ok."

"Yep he's ok. Just doing what he's doing as a night watch."

"Hey spy did that hat glasses dude just tied Alice up in the Backstage, and I also see a young man tied Marisa up at the bathroom, and a giant bulk man tied Reimu at the Dining Room."

"Well of course there here to help you out Michael. The glasses dude is the sniper, the young man is the scout, and the bulk man is the heavy."

"Hey guys is it just me or did I hear a door open." The scout said.

"It looks like they're here." The spy said.

"Who's here?" Michael asked.

"The Engineers." Spy said.

 **A/N: This chapter seems to be longer than I did previously. So I decided to divide it to parts to make things easier for me, since I need more ideas for this story. Sorry for the long delayed just need to take a break and think up some ideas to make.**


	10. Night 5 Part 2

**Night 5 Part 2**

 **Now it's time to finish this story.**

The door opens and out came five engineers. One of which is the commander who wields a futuristic like weapon. "All right boys fine the security guard and capture him. Be on the lookout for the touhoutronics ok." They all nodded. The five engineers split out to different areas. The commander takes the dining room while others took backstage, bathroom, and other areas.

The Sniper, Scout, and Heavy needs to make sure the touhoutronics doesn't make a noise or their cover was blown. So the Sniper hid Alice under the table. Scout hid Marisa in the girls bathroom for obvious reason. And the Heavy hid Reimu under the table which is a bit cramped in there.

In the office, "So what can I do to deal with the Engineers Spy. There's five of them to handle. And plus Meiling and this darn hallucinations are bothering me."

"Don't worry Michael the Sniper, Scout, and the Heavy will fight them for you. You just have to make sure you were prepare to encounter them. Don't worry about Meiling or the hallucinations. You just have to focus on your job for your... Whatever you're buying."

"So I'll just sit here and wait for them to show up right. And it's 4 am and I'm at 20% of power left. And I'm not risking to close the door when the engineers are here. Only if the touhoutronics get close to the door."

"Well if it's your survival then think up before you react. Besides who know what's going to happen if you see the Engineers."

"I'll act the same thing like last night. Just suffer them until they're unconscious."

In the backstage, the Sniper heard a door open who he knows that the Engineers are searching for Michael. He hid under the table to make sure he didn't see him, while making sure Alice didn't move either. The Engineer spoke softly, "Man those heads were really creepy than the older ones." He pick up one of the heads. "I guess I should make all of them to beam wires or something. Just for the endoskeleton or testing a human. Ah oh well guess I will search this area anyways." He puts it down and continues to walk around the area.

The Sniper thought. 'This isn't going to be easy since he's carrying that weapon. I'll wait until he's gone.' Then sudden movements came from Alice which the Sniper let out a "Shhhh"

"Who's there" The Engie said while looking around for the source. "Come out with your hands up sissy!"

"I told you to don't move you stupid humanoid machine." The Sniper whisper.

"Y'll can't hide from me Michael or the touhoutronic. Just come out of here and I won't hurt you a bit missy or mister."

'He's only alerted.' He thought, 'If it weren't for Alice. Alice is made out of machines, so when she moves she makes a noise. I also have to keep her mouth shut to prevent her from screaming.' He waited for the Engie to be gone which he is still alerted. 'This Alice that I saw is in fact the real one. Last time she didn't have her face, her left arm is gone, and some of her parts are missing. Now she's completely good as new.' He sighed softly. 'I wonder what happen to all the torture that they have before they were machines.'

"Are you hiding under the table missy?" The Engie said which the Sniper turn his head to meet face to face with a shotgun pointed towards him. "Y'll know you shouldn't hide in a campground missy."

"You shouldn't even play with me mate. I'm better. And your worst." He smiled and The Engie frowned which he was about to shoot him, but gets swat of and push to the ground while being choked by The Sniper leaving him unconscious. "Well that should do the trick." He cleaned off his hands. "One Engie down four more to go."

In the bathroom, the Scout takes a dump in the bathroom after eating all of the pizza and sodas that he and his mercenaries ate. "Aw man those cheese pizza taste so good that I had to take a dump on this. If I ever see that Engineer again then I would kick his balls back to where he came from. But however I can't fight yet until I'm done with this." Suddenly he heard someone draining something.

"Boy if somebody say that to the Engineers. I would kick your balls back to where you came from missy like in Boston."

"Yea why don't you come over to my face tough guy." Then somebody opens the door which reveal himself to be a TCA Engineer. "Um... hi."

"You I know you."

"Before we can fight let me just be done with this." He flushed the toilet. Pull his pants up and prepares himself for combat." Okay now I'm ready." Which the Engineer pulls out his shotgun. "Aw crap." The Engineer fires his shotgun which the Scout dodge it. He pulled his bat and swing it to his stomach letting out a groan. "You should never mess with me."

"Boy I'm just getting started." He pulled out his wrench and throws it to the scout's head. Making him seeing rainbows orbiting his head

"I... Really... See... Rainbows." resulting to fall to the floor unconscious.

"That wasn't even close." Then he heard movements coming from behind which he turn around and revealed to be Marisa. "Oh hi there Marisa." He pulled out his short circuit. "Ready for surgery."

"Stay away from me Engineer and what do you want?"

"Michael of course you seem to know him right. If you find him I will let you live, but if you don't missy well. Let's say this thing I'm carrying will disable you, and then I will start tearing you apart." He smiled.

"Michael is at his office. If you follow the hallway you will find him."

"Thanks missy."

"I'm not done yet Engineer." He turned around to see Scout who is trying to get up. "You know it would be best not to trust him Marisa. Because if you do well, I'm going to say he still is going to disable you and tear you apart you know."

"What?"

"Don't listen to him he's lying. Just go and find Michael and bring him to me. I'll take care of him."

"I don't understand. What is going on here?"

"Do you see a TCA logo on his shoulder. What should you murder first Michael or Edward's henchmen that created you to turn into a robot. Make your choice."

Marisa paused for a moment remembering what they have done to her body. She responded. "The Engie goes first." The Engineer was shocked when suddenly he got knock off on his head by a bat leaving him unconscious.

"Don't you ever cross me again and you even got me a black eye." He checked to make sure he is responding with a bat. Nothing happens. "Well that's taking care of and by the way how did you get out?"

"The rope is easier to destroy with just enough strength. Now the Engie is dead you should be next too."

"I'm too handsome to die. Before I got a black eye by him." Marisa charge forward, but the Scout dodge it and grab the Engineer's short circuit.

"Don't you dare fire that gun."

"Yes I will." He fires the Engineer's short circuit which disables Marisa. "Light's out Marisa you won't be seeing me tomorrow."

In the dining room, the Heavy hiding under the table decided to wait until the Engineer's came so he can ambush them. 'If I were able to take out the commander by surprise thanks to my plan. Heavy will sure to kill him in seconds. But Heavy make sure robot bear girl don't move at all. Or Heavy's plan will be ruined.' He heard someone walking which the Heavy knows that their coming. 'Here he comes.' Waiting for the right moment to attack The Engineer that he's seeing is just a normal Engineer. The Heavy notice that the commander was tricking him and he knows that Heavy is going to kill him. So they switched spots so that the commander takes the East Hallway then the Dining Room. But Heavy decides to go with the plan to see how it work.

"Man he told me that someone is going to surprise attack like those touhoutronics. But I don't believe him since the touhoutronics are straightforward so I can tell that they came from behind, beside me, or in front of me. Unless if it's Youmu of course. That darn good ol' ceiling machine. Surprised me out of nowhere." He continues walking when suddenly someone wrap around his neck choking him and became unconscious.

'Heavy wants to kill the commander, but not the normal ones. Heavy thinks that they don't deserve to be kill, but only for interrogation and information.' He look at Reimu which she seems to be in deep thought. 'Poor girl, Heavy wanted to know who did this and I will kill them with my bare hands.'

In the West Hallway, The Engineer seems to be careful and prepare when there's a touhoutronic around. He thought to himself. 'The office should be in the end of the hallway where Michael is. If I capture him. I must send it back to the commander and regroup to our vehicle so our mission will be finish.' After a while he made it to the end of the hallway where the office is. 'This must be it.' But before he can pulled out his weapon the door close. "What in the Sam hell is that for." After a moment he heard someone running from behind which he wasn't prepared for it since he completely forgot about that Meiling can actually run. He panicked. "Open the door mister, open the door. Meiling's here please open the door." But before Michael could open the door, Meiling was able to tumble him to the ground and tearing and eating every last one of The Engineer's body.

"Sorry Engineer, but I have to keep the door close to prevent her from coming."

In the east hallway the Commander knows that his comrades had been defeated by one of spy's support. His mission was to capture Michael, but since his comrades were killed or unconscious and he's the only one. He now takes an alternative mission. Kill Michael. He prepares his weapons to face Michael himself.

The Spy who was watching the whole fight scene saw one of the commanders who was armed and ready to kill Michael. He respond. "Michael check to your east!"

"What?" Before Michael could react. The commander hit Michael's head with his mech hands pushing him to the door.

"I'm done playing games with you boy." The commander responded. "My comrades are dead or unconscious because of your support. And now I had no choice but to murder you." He prepare his futuristic weapon. "Any last word."

Michael in deep thoughts of getting his new console that he dreamed of is gone. He answered. "All I wanted is the new console and you guys." He paused for a moment and said. "You guys make me sick and want to punch you in the face." However Michael's moments of death was cut off when golden Reimu came out of no where and started to starred at the commander. He fired his weapons to her which does nothing.

"What this thing ain't doing it right." But the commander sense something that he didn't know of. Golden Reimu was said to cause disappearance of the night guard right. Well unluckily for the commander he gets it. Seeing and hearing crying children, being himself in a Reimu suit, blood splatter all over the place including the children, and sees a mysterious purple figure who was about to murder him. He screamed. "No... No... No... Noooooooo!" And suddenly he disappeared in a flash causing a blackout in this building. No trace of his weapons, his cosmetics, or nothing at all.

Michael got up wipe some dust off of his pants and was surprised by the disappearing commander. "So that's why you really do not want to stare at her. You go insane seeing those creepy things in your head. And you disappear like a blink of an eye."

(Bell rings with kids saying 'yeeeeeeeah')

"Wait it's over already."

"Yep it's over alright. The commander was gone and all of the Engineers were unconscious except for the one who was killed by Meiling."

"Spy why didn't you answer back to me. I was about to die here you know."

"I was speechless I couldn't do anything to save you. The Sniper, Scout, and Heavy almost didn't make it to save you. Until Sniper had and idea of summoning Golden Reimu. Luckily Sniper was in the west so that he can take a glance look at the poster from the corner. After a minute or so the poster change from being a Golden Reimu. The Sniper talk to her to spare Michael from the commander which actually work out pretty well."

"Wait you can talk to Golden Reimu."

"Yes as it turns out she can talk to you like how human talks. For now it's over The Engineers are gone. But we still have more Engineers to encounter and we still don't know what Edward is doing next."

"I don't know about it either but finally I am done with this night."

"You should celebrate with us Michael." The Sniper said who appears behind Michael.

"Whoa Sniper you scared me."

"Yay you should celebrate with us Michael." The Scout said who appears in the east door.

"Scout you also scared me too."

"Just come with us and we can do anything to you Michael." The heavy said which surprises Scout.

"Heavy don't scared me when you're behind. I almost thought you were Marisa trying to bite my head off."

"Why would Heavy bite someone's head off? Heavy is not cannibal."

"W-Whatever."

"You guys." He paused. "Thank you for saving me from these Engineers and also the touhoutronics."

"No problem here mate. We're here to support you from your nightshift. Isn't that right Spy."

"Well of course we save you from death. I would gladly be with your support no matter what."

"Just like Jonathan right." Michael said.

"Yep just like Jonathan."

Suddenly someone speak loudly to the office. "Hey Michael it's me Remy. Come over hereto receive your paycheck."

"Oh it's the owner gotta go." He rushed to find Remy standing near the exit door.

"Here you go 120$ for working five nights."

"Thanks Remy."

"Listen is everything ok. The Spy talk to me about your job and those touhoutronics being hostile and The Engineers. Is everything ok."

"Everything's ok here mate. We took care of The Engineers and also helped Michael from them including the touhoutronics." The Sniper said from behind which Remy let out a surprised.

"Wait you must be the leader of the resistance right." Remy said.

"Yeah."

"Then you knew The Engineers are going to come for Michael right."

"Well we just snuck up to Reimu's Hakurei Pizza for a bite. But we forgot that Michael is working here, the touhoutronics are here, and The Engineers are coming for Michael. So yea we supported him for now.

"Well you should pay those pizzas and sodas before you eat them."

"We did we just put money in the cash register."

"Anyways everything should be fine since The Engineers are gone right."

"Well they will be planning for something else rather than Michael. So I'm just keeping an eye on them." He yawn. "Speaking of which anyone is tired." He checked. Michael was half asleep, The scout was already asleep, and the heavy who is barely asleep."

"We should go now Heavy feels tired too."

"Well it was nice meeting you Remy. We should get some sleep before we celebrate." The Heavy picked up an asleep Scout and they all went home

"What does Edward want with me?" Remy said. "And why do these touhoutronics act hostile and malfunction? Why does The Engineers want with us? I have no idea what's going on. This place is going to fall for soon."

 **A/N: Finally I've finish this. This took way longer than I expected. My brain is all fired up back then, but then of course it starts to go sidetrack and ends up having me to do something else. I will be doing After Night 5 but I don't know what I will be doing with night 6 since this is a bonus night. So I will be looking forward for making FNAR 2 where our main character is Jonathan and the settings will be set in 1987.**


End file.
